The Comedian
by im-from-mars-duhh
Summary: Recently dumped Cassidy gets dragged out one night to have some fun, and she ends up meeting Joey Gladstone, a cute comedian who knows how to impersonate her favorite cartoon character. The two hit it off and one thing leads to another and, well, you know what happens. The thing is, will their relationship stay at just a one-night stand, or will it become something more?
1. Chapter 1

Lounging on my couch and eating ice-cream from a small, circular tub with a big spoon has quickly become my favorite past-time. I mean, if I'm going to wallow in self-pity, this is certainly the best way to do it. I sat and stared at the TV, not really bothering to pay any attention. Not even Bugs Bunny – my favorite TV show character – could cheer me up. The show paused and on came the commercials, all of them trying to sell their products, when suddenly an ad for a dating club came up. I threw my head back and groaned – just what I needed! Even more reminders! The toons soon came back on and I adjusted myself to lie more comfortably on the couch, and not even a second later my phone began to ring.

"No!" I groaned once more, letting it ring for a few seconds before I decided to finally get up and see who was calling, just in case it was an emergency. Once I finally reached the kitchen I grabbed the humongous phone from its place on the wall and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Cas!" my best friend Nancy yelled to me from her side of the phone.

"Nancy?"

"Hey! Get dressed and ready because we're going out tonight!" She said. I sighed as I listened her sudden plan.

"Nance, I don't really feel like going out tonight."

"Cas, you've said that every time I've called you for the past two weeks and I am not falling for it again!"

"But Nance-"

"Cassidy Marie Fletcher, we are going out tonight whether you like it or not." Nancy stated. I sighed again.

"Fine." I answered. I could hear her shriek from the other side of the phone.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun!"

"Yeah, sure." I replied unenthusiastically. "How long do I have until you get here?" I asked. I sat and listened for a reply, but all that was on the other end was silence. "Nancy? Hello?" I asked, slightly worried, and then I heard it. I turned around just as the front door to my apartment swung open.

"We have thirty minutes at the latest until we have to leave." Nancy said as she walked in, stuffing her gigantic cellphone into her huge purse. I still can't believe that she even got one of those things. I hung the phone up and turned towards her, noticing that she was looking me over in slight disgust.

"Jeez, Cas, Sterling broke up with you two weeks ago. You shouldn't be sitting alone in your apartment wearing the same clothes every single day and moping around. You should be out having some fun now that you're single again! Plus, when was the last time you took a shower?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and walked past her, shutting my front door and then walking into the small hallway and to my bathroom, Nancy following me and standing just outside the door.

"I took one yesterday, Nance. I may be acting like a slob temporarily, but that doesn't mean that I have to smell like one too." I said, then shut the door and got ready to take a shower. God, I hope that we don't do anything too crazy tonight. I mean I just want to stay home and watch Looney Toons, but I guess that I have to get out of this house at some point, so tonight may as well be as good a night as any to go out and finally try to get over my ex.


	2. Chapter 2

I finished my shower and got out, getting dressed in some casual wear. I quickly checked the time, seeing that it was nearing nine pm, then grabbed my small purse and followed Nancy outside to her car. She got into the driver's side just as I got into the passengers and soon the key was in the ignition, turned, and we were off to wherever we were going.

"Where are we headed to anyway?" I asked Nancy. She turned to me and smiled.

"You'll see." She answered, then reached forward and cranked up the cars stereo volume, the music blaring loudly as she sat back in her seat, bouncing her head back and forth happily with the music as I slightly cringed, the sound being a bit too loud for my ears.

We soon arrived at the club we go to sometimes called The Block, but something was different. I couldn't hear the music that was usually blasting loudly from inside and there was barely anyone standing outside, not to mention that the usual security guard who lets people in wasn't standing at the front door. I stared at the club as we parked, confused.

"Nancy, it looks like it's closed." I said. She looked at me and smile, shaking her head.

"No, it's not. In fact, tonight it's packed, just not with our usual scene." She said, and I looked from her to back to the club, confused. Nancy let out a puff of air and opened her door, getting out. "Just come on." she said.

I got out of the car and shut the door behind me, following Nancy up to the club. We walked through the front door and I could see that the place was indeed packed, but not in the same way as usual. Instead of a band up on stage to play music as people danced on the open floor, there was a guy up there talking and the floor was filled with tables, most of them being occupied by people who were watching the man and laughing. I looked at the bar, which was usually full of ignorant drunk people, but tonight there were actually sober looking people sitting there, sipping on beers as the watched the man speak. I continued to stare at the man as he talked, and then I realized that he was telling jokes.

"Wait a minute," I told Nancy as we walked farther into the club. We briefly stopped as she handed two tickets to a man standing near the door and then continued in. "are we at, like, an open mic night sort of thing?" I asked. Nancy glanced back at me with a smile before turning back around, needing to watch where she was walking.

"Yeah. I thought you would like it and that it might cheer you up a bit." She said, and then sat down at a table that was basically in what would be the second row and was set in the middle of the room. I sat down across from her and we both turned to face each other. I leant forward a bit and smiled.

"Thank you, Nancy. To be honest, I thought we were going to a club and I didn't think that I was going to be able to handle it." I whispered. She smiled in return.

"No problem, Cas." She said, and then turned to face the man on stage, and I did the same, laughing at the joke he had just told along with the rest of the audience, happy that I had finally been able to get my mind thinking about something other than my ex.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared up at the women who was now on stage. She's actually pretty funny to be honest, but sadly her set was almost over. She smiled and waited to speak after the laughter died down.

"Ok, it's been really fun performing for you guys tonight. I hope to see you all again soon! Thank you and goodnight!" she said with a bow, the audience clapping as she stood and walked off stage. The host walked on stage to announce the next comedian.

"Sharon Teller, everyone!" he said, getting the audience to clap for the women once more. He looked around the room with a big smile, waiting for the clapping to die down. Once it was near gone, he spoke up. "Ok, next up we have Joey Gladstone!" he said, then clapped along with the audience as he walked off stage. Just as the guy Joey began to make his way on stage, a waitress appeared next to me.

"Would you like anything to drink, miss?" she whispered so that she wouldn't disturb anyone at the surrounding tables. I could hear the man begin to talk as I talked to the women, but I temporarily ignored him in order to not seem rude.

"Oh, um, just a water please." I answered with a smile. She smiled back.

"Coming right up." she replied, then walked away. I turned back around to face the comedian, glancing at Nancy first, who was staring up at the stage with an amused smile on her face. I then heard a voice that I could recognize anywhere.

"Yeah, so uh, what's up doc?" it said. I quickly turned to see the man who could imitate my favorite cartoon character so well and was not disappointed. He sure was a looker! He had blonde hair that was sort of long and was styled so that it kind of bounced on top of his head, and I have to admit, it looked really good. He was smiling widely and, my god, I didn't even know that a smile could be so attractive! And his eyes, oh, _his eyes_. I never really got why people were so obsessed with eyes, but now I know why. His bright blue eyes were full of wonder and excitement. Damn, I feel like a schoolgirl! Needless to say, my ex was the farthest thing from my mind right now. All I could do was stare at this man as he told hilarious jokes and did spot on impressions. _He's funny and gorgeous! What a deal! I bet he has a girlfriend though, I mean, a man like him? Why wouldn't he? There's no use in even trying to do something. He's probably just going to leave as soon as his set's over anyways, so why think anymore of it?_ I tried my best to stop thinking about this man, but it turned out to be a hard thing to do. _Come on!_ I mentally scolded myself. _You've never even spoken to the guy! You didn't even know he existed until about five minutes ago!_ I let out a slightly dreamy sigh as I rested my chin against my hand, watching this man perform. I laughed at every single thing he said and did, my heart fluttering. I could hear a small voice in the back of my head and I tried my best to ignore it, though it began to chant the same thing over and over. _Why am I reacting like this? This has never happened before. What's happening to me? What's happening to me? What's happening to me..._


End file.
